


[Podfic] never find a girl like you

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Rock 'n' Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Kate Rambeau decides she needs to find herself a boyfriend.Things don't go exactly as planned.





	[Podfic] never find a girl like you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never find a girl like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397124) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 




End file.
